1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety highchair and more particularly pertains to restraining a child when sitting and thereby protecting the child from falling with a safety highchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety chair mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, safety chair mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of restraining a child when sitting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,366 to Zimmerman discloses an infant harness or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,017 to Zimmerman discloses an infant harness or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,523 to Cone discloses a convertible infant restraint device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,311 to Meeker et al. discloses a portable highchair/booster seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,185 to Koyanagi et al. discloses a restraining protective seat for infants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,818 to Leach discloses a safety harness for infants and toddlers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a safety highchair that allows a child to be securely emplaced in a highchair and thereby minimizing the possibility of the child falling from the chair.
In this respect, the safety highchair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of restraining a child when sitting and thereby protecting the child from falling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safety highchair which can be used for restraining a child when sitting and thereby protect the child from falling. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.